Ce qui est fait
by kaatagena
Summary: Ce que l'on fait influence forcément notre vie, et bouleverse à petite ou grande échelle notre être. On dit parfois que ce qui est fait n'est plus à faire. Mais parfois... ce qui est fait, est juste fait, et juste à refaire.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello Lecteurs, Lectrices ! Me revoilà avec cette fois-ci une fic à chapitres ! Je précise que c'est ma première expérience en la matière !  
Enfin, j'ai déjà écrit quelques nouvelles, mais qui n'avaient rien à voir avec le HP/DM, ni même avec la fanfiction... _

_Avant toute chose, __ce premier chapitre est tout spécialement dédié à ma tendre Sophie, qui est en Angleterre et qui me manque énormément, et qui a lu les premières lignes avec plaisir, et qui, j'espère, lira les dernières avec tout autant d'entrain... et en avant-première !  
_

_Alors j'espère que ce que vous allez lire vous plaira ! Je suis bien consciente que le chapitre n'est pas très long... Veuillez m'en excuser, mais j'espère que vous en serez satisfaits, et qu'il vous donnera envie de continuer à lire la suite !_

_C'est une fic légère, l'intrigue se concentrera essentiellement autour du couple. J'ai en tête la trame de presque la totalité de l'histoire, et je pense qu'elle sera faite d'entre cinq et dix chapitres environ.  
_

_La fréquence de publication sera assez aléatoire, je ne peux pas vous promettre de poster très régulièrement, même si je vais faire tout mon possible.  
_

_Bien entendu, les personnages sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling et par conséquent ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas... enfin pas pour les premiers chapitres en tout cas. Car un personnage sorti tout droit de mon imagination fera une apparition plus tard._

_Sur ce, parlons peu mais parlons bien, moi et mon angoisse vous souhaitons une agréable lecture !_

_

* * *

  
_

« Et bien Harry ! Vu comme tu es habillé, on pourrait en conclure que ce soir, c'est le Grand Soir avec une certaine rouquine … », charia Dean à l'intention du Sauveur.

En effet, à l'occasion de la fin de l'année, le Professeur Dumbledore avait convié les élèves de Sixième et de Septième année à un grand bal, dans la Grande Salle. Officiellement bien sûr. Officieusement, il s'agissait de faire de ce dernier soir un souvenir mémorable pour Harry Potter qui était, il ne faut pas l'oublier, l'élève favori du Directeur de Poudlard.

Pour cette soirée, l'alcool avait été autorisé. Les professeurs seraient présents jusqu'à minuit, et les élèves, eux, avaient quartier libre jusqu'au petit matin, mais seraient surveillés par les Préfet-en-Chef, Draco Malfoy et Hermione Granger. Ils étaient donc responsables du bon déroulement de la soirée. Le bal commencerait donc à vingt-et-une heure tapante, et s'achèverait avec la fatigue des participants.

Dans le dortoir des Septième Année de Gryffondor, l'heure était donc à la stupéfaction générale. Les Rouge et Or venaient de découvrir la tenue de soirée de leur Prince. Pour l'occasion, les robes conventionnelles n'étaient pas obligatoires, et Harry Potter avait décidé de laisser un souvenir de lui inoubliable. Il était en effet bien décidé à faire comprendre qu'à cette sortie d'école, il n'était plus le gamin chétif de 11 ans, affublé de ses énormes lunettes qui lui prenaient tout le visage, de ses vêtements qui rendaient son corps difforme ou encore le petit garçon à l'air timide et malade, trop peu nourri et trop faible pour affronter une vie qui ne lui avait pas fait de cadeaux.

Non, aujourd'hui Harry était un jeune homme accompli. Ses yeux reflétaient son expérience, sa maturité et surtout il était très fier de ses convictions, qui avaient fait de lui ce qu'il était aujourd'hui. En effet, au court de la guerre, Harry avait fait preuve d'une grande sagesse, et de beaucoup de maturité, et il avait su mener, avec Dumbledore et l'Ordre du Phénix, cette guerre d'une main de maître.

Mais à côté de tout ça, il avait pris conscience de son corps, que les nombreux combats et le Quidditch lui avait sculpté. Le-Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, même s'il était toujours d'une taille modeste, était de ceux que l'on pouvait qualifier de « bien fait ». Ses muscles s'étaient développés, n'étant ni trop épais, ni trop fins. On pouvait à présent dire qu'il était proportionnellement parfait. De plus, il portait aujourd'hui des lunettes à la monture élégante, noire et fine, qu'il échangeait de temps en temps avec des lentilles. Étonnamment, c'était Monsieur Weasley qui les lui avait conseillées, ayant trouvé ce procédé absolument « fabuleux » le jour où il en avait fait, par hasard, la découverte. Ses yeux d'un vert assez rare étaient donc, d'une façon ou d'une autre, tout le temps mis en valeur. Finalement, la seule chose qui n'avait pas changé chez lui était sa chevelure indomptable, mais puisque c'était l'héritage de son père, il l'arborait fièrement, et avait abandonné toute tentative de dressage, s'arrangeant juste pour se donner un effet sorti-du-lit-mais-coiffé-quand-même.

Harry avait choisi depuis quelques temps déjà de porter des habits qui le mettaient en valeur, et qui lui donnaient l'air d'avoir confiance en lui. Il avait appris pendant la Guerre que pour user de son influence, l'apparence était un atout majeur et que s'il avait l'air sûr de ce qu'il était, il donnerait forcément l'impression d'être totalement convaincu du bon aboutissement de ses plans. À Poudlard, on le voyait donc le plus souvent vêtu de jeans bleu foncé ou noir, souvent de marque, serré ou relâché laissant apercevoir le haut de ses boxers, et de pulls, t-shirt ou chemises parfaitement ajustés, qui le seyaient à merveille.

Pour cette soirée, Harry avait choisi de porter un T-shirt près du corps vert foncé, une fine chemise noire ainsi qu'un jean serré de la même couleur, et avait décidé de porter ses lentilles de contact. Son physique n'avait jamais autant été mis en valeur. Il espérait, comme l'avait fait remarquer son camarade de dortoir, pouvoir enfin amener la jeune Weasley à partager la dernière nuit avec lui…

En effet, leur relation avait repris après la Guerre, Harry se sentant enfin près à construire quelque chose, et rien ne pouvait empêcher cela, puisqu'il n'y avait plus de Mage Noir pour essayer de le tuer, lui et son entourage. Mais depuis, Ginny n'avait toujours pas consenti à partager son lit avec l'élu de son cœur et il fallait avouer que Harry, aussi gentil, attentionné et patient qu'il était, commençait à se sentir frustré et à avoir besoin de ce côté intime pour pouvoir continuer avec la petite sœur de son plus proche ami. Car depuis peu, il sentait que ses sentiments envers la rouquine s'essoufflaient, et même s'il n'en parlait pas, il s'était dit que peut-être qu'en faisant l'amour avec elle, la passion du début reviendrait. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que déjà Ron s'interposait :

« - Dean, je t'en pris, je n'ai pas besoin de connaître cette partie de la vie de ma sœur …

- Ne t'inquiète pas Ron, ça ne risque pas puisque apparemment, selon Harry, elle est inexistante … », plaisanta Seamus.

Ronald Weasley regarda alors son meilleur ami, dans l'espoir d'y trouver une confirmation, et la vue d'un Harry Potter rouge de gène essayant de ne faire qu'un avec la porte de la salle de bain le réconforta.

« - Oh aller, Harry, ne soit pas gêné ! Après tout elle est jeune, toi aussi, et on peut facilement comprendre qu'avec l'ambiance qui régnait pendant cette fichue guerre, tu n'ais pas encore pu goûter aux plaisirs de la chair … », dit Seamus, moitié hilare moitié sérieux, sous les effusions de rire de Neville Londubat et de Dean Thomas, laissant à Ron un air perplexe qui se demandait s'il devait se comporter en tant que camarade ou en tant que grand frère de la « chair » en question, et à Harry une indignation sans pareil.

« - Faux ! J'y ai goûté figure-toi, et sûrement avant vous tous !

- Ah oui ?, le questionna Dean incrédule. Et quand ?

- Cho Chang, cinquième année, ça ne vous rappelle rien ?

- Oh … », soufflèrent-ils en chœur.

Pour s'en souvenir, ils s'en souvenaient tous très bien ! La jeune fille était à l'époque en deuil de son petit ami, Cedric Diggory, qui avait été tué devant les yeux de Harry, par Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Elle avait alors trouvé réconfort dans les bras d'un Survivant qui n'avait aucune idée de comment se comporter avec elle. Étant donné l'attitude de la Serdaigle qui avait battu, pensaient-ils, un record de pleurs à la journée, il leur paraissait impossible que le Gryffondor ait pu avoir une quelconque expérience aussi intime avec la jeune femme, lui qui avait eu du mal à gérer ne serait-ce qu'une heure en sa compagnie ! Harry, fier de son petit effet, en profita pour s'éclipser, en lançant une dernière phrase à ses camarades.

« Sur ce les amis, à tout à l'heure, moi j'ai une petite amie qui m'attend ! On se rejoint à la Grande Salle ! »

Et c'est ainsi qu'il fuit les questions de ses amis, et la rancune de Ron qui n'avait qu'une seule phrase en tête : « Faux frère … »

***

Bien en dessous de la Tour Gryffondor, c'était, comme d'habitude, avec une totale admiration que les Serpentard voyaient leur Prince sortir de sa chambre de Préfet, attenante à la Salle Commune, mais possédant également une seconde entrée par un des nombreux couloirs des cachots de Poudlard. Les Vert-Et-Argent étaient totalement béats devant Draco Malfoy qui rejoignit ses plus fidèles amis, Blaise Zabini, Théodore Nott et Pansy Parkinson, qui soudainement ne savait plus si elle allait s'en tenir au rôle de la gentille meilleure amie qui sort avec le gentil meilleur ami du Prince, un éphèbe à la peau brune, ou à la vilaine petite copine qui laisse tomber son amoureux transi pour son meilleur ami, le grand blond du fantasme de beaucoup d'élèves du lycée… Mais son hésitation ne dura qu'une seconde, avec l'arrivée de Draco dans le groupe, le regard noir et jaloux de Blaise et celui moqueur de Nott qui lui renvoyèrent une vague de culpabilité. Elle se précipita alors au cou de son compagnon, l'enlaça et lui fit milles promesses pour la nuit à venir, qui dissuadèrent presque Blaise de se rendre à la fête de fin d'année.

« - Draco Malfoy dans toute sa splendeur ! Pensez-vous, Votre Majesté, que nous sommes dignes de vous accompagner au Grand Bal ce soir ? , se moqua gentiment Théodore.

- Théo, Théo, Théo, tu es resplendissant ! Enfin tu l'étais, jusqu'à mon arrivée…

- Très drôle, Draco, excellent même. Plus sérieusement, je suis conscient qu'il faut soigner ton image, pour notre dernière soirée à Poudlard, mais quand même… Même pour les commémorations en l'honneur de la Guerre, tu n'étais pas aussi bien vêtu ! Y-a-t-il une raison particulière ? Excusez-moi Votre Altesse, mais cela parait suspect …

- Potter ! » S'exclama alors vivement Draco.

Ses trois amis se retournèrent, l'air de chercher quelqu'un dans la pièce, puis refirent face au Prince, une expression d'incompréhension imprimée sur leur visage.

« - Potter ?, demandèrent-ils d'une même voix à leur ami.

- Oui, Potter ! Depuis que cet idiot a gagné la guerre, il ne s'agit plus que de lui dans ce maudit château ! Potter ceci, Potter cela… Et en plus, il en joue ! Sa nouvelle popularité lui a fait tourner la tête, ça se voit à des kilomètres à la ronde. Alors ce soir, j'ai décidé que ce serait moi, le Prince de Poudlard. Je veux récupérer ma place avant de partir de cette satanée école d'abrutis ! On ne m'oubliera pas de si tôt, je peux vous l'assurer…

- Draco, ta jalousie tourne à l'obsession… », souffla Pansy, un air incrédule et inquiet sur le visage, puis apeuré en avisant le regard meurtrier que lui lançait son ami blond.

- Ce n'est pas la peine de la foudroyer comme ça du regard Draco ! Elle a raison. Depuis notre retour à Poudlard, je te signale que Potter et sa clique nous ont laissé tranquilles, et que c'est grâce à lui que nous avons pu être acquittés de toutes charges. Aussi infondées soient-elles, on sait tous que sans lui, nous ne serions sûrement pas ici aujourd'hui, en train de nous préparer tranquillement pour nous rendre à un bal de fin d'année, mais en train de croupir pitoyablement sans raisons aucunes ! », tenta de rappeler Blaise à Draco.

Ils se souvinrent alors tous les quatre de cette horrible période que furent pour eux la tentative du Lord Noir de prendre le contrôle du monde magique afin d'en faire un monde de Ténèbres où les Moldus et les « Sang-De-Bourbe » seraient exterminés ou au mieux asservis, afin de faire régner les « Sangs Purs ».

En effet, leurs parents étaient de fidèles Mangemorts, et il était courant que dans une certaine suite logique, les enfants de Mangemorts suivent les traces de leurs géniteurs. Mais certains d'entre eux, dont Draco, Théodore, Pansy et Blaise, avaient été tellement choqués par les atrocités dont ils avaient été témoins, souvent malgré eux, qu'ils avaient choisi de se battre pour un autre camp, celui d'Harry Potter, et avaient soit intégré L'Ordre du Phénix, comme Draco, Pansy et Blaise, soit étaient restés neutres pour tenter de se préserver, comme Théodore Nott. Sa décision avait été souvent critiquée, mais on ne pouvait pas non plus la juger, étant donné qu'il n'avait pas empêché la progression du camp adverse à Voldemort. Il avait même souvent été requis pour dévoiler des informations capitales sur ses parents ou sur certains de leurs amis Mangemorts.

À la fin de la Guerre, l'opinion publique avait été extrêmement dure envers ses enfants qui avaient retourné leur veste, et cette partie de leur histoire avait été ébranlée par la peur de la communauté sorcière de devoir revivre ces instants sombres, par une communauté noire qui aurait pu essayer de se venger de la mort de leur Maître.

C'était donc grâce à Harry Potter et au Professeur Dumbledore qu'ils avaient pu être blanchis de tout soupçon. En effet, le jeune homme avait plaidé leur cause en faisant comprendre au monde sorcier qu'ils avaient participé à l'effort de guerre et que non, ils n'allaient pas former un groupe clandestin qui élirait un autre mage noir alors qu'ils s'étaient battu ou les avait aidé pendant cette obscure période.

Mais malgré toute l'aide qu'avait pu leur apporter Potter, le jeune Malfoy n'arrivait pas à admettre qu'il devait quelque chose d'aussi important à son ennemi. En effet, pour lui, même s'ils étaient du même côté, le Gryffondor était et resterait sa Némésis, son total opposé. Et il ne considérait pas comme normal qu'il recevait, depuis sa naissance, autant de gloire alors que lui avait tant peiné à se restituer une fierté et un statut social convenable. On offrait à Potter tout ce qu'il souhaitait sur un plateau d'argent, on buvait ses paroles. Alors que lui, on lui avait presque craché dessus, on l'avait regardé et on le regardait encore parfois avec dédain, alors que finalement, même s'il n'avait pas tué Celui-Dont-On-Peut-À-Présent-Prononcer-Le-Nom, il y avait grandement participé !

« - Je m'en fiche Blaise, je ne lui dois rien, Il a choisi de faire tout ça, moi je ne lui ai rien demandé ! Et ce soir, je vais leur prouver à tous que d'autres peuvent être supérieurs à leur superbe Héros ! , cracha le blond.

- Draco … » Souffla, peinée, Pansy Parkinson.

Mais le blond ne lui laissa guère le temps de finir, qu'il les invita à le suivre.

« Vous êtres prêts ? Alors nous pouvons y aller. »

***

Ce soir là, les elfes de maison s'étaient surpassés. Ils avaient été dirigés par Dobby, le professeur Dumbledore lui ayant remis la direction de la décoration de la Grande Salle. L'efle, sachant que c'était la dernière soirée dans le château de Harry Potter Monsieur, avait voulu faire en sorte, en parallèle avec l'idée du Directeur, que le Survivant soit émerveillé et garde de Poudlard le meilleur souvenir possible.

Ce fut donc totalement ébahis que les élèves avaient découvert la Salle, qui avait ouvert ses portes à vingt-et-une heure précise. Pour l'occasion, et dans une dernière tentative de rapprocher vraiment toutes les Maisons, les quatre grandes tables qui accueillaient respectivement les Pouffsouffle, les Gryffondor, les Serdaigle et les Serpentard avaient été jetées aux oubliettes pour des tables basses et banquettes, plus ou moins grandes, qui se trouvaient éparpillées un peu partout dans la salle, laissant au milieu un espace libre, qui servirait de piste de danse et autres festivités du genre. La table des professeurs avait été reléguée au rang de buffet, où se trouvaient diverses nourritures et boissons alcoolisées ou non.

Les lumières se retrouvaient tamisées, et à l'aide du Plafond Magique, changeaient régulièrement, selon le niveau sonore, ou donnaient un mélange harmonieux qui rendait l'ambiance parfaite. Il y aurait différents styles de musique tout au long de la nuit, afin de satisfaire le plus possible d'élèves, mais aussi pour éviter une lassitude qui s'invite souvent durant les soirées où la musique reste la même.

Dumbledore fut satisfait en observant ses jeunes étudiants pénétrer dans sa Grande Salle, et attendait impatiemment l'arrivée de son élève favori pour savoir si son idée était vraiment bonne, ou s'il aurait dû choisir un moyen plus original de rendre une dernière fois Harry heureux. Il s'était dit qu'après la Guerre, la seule chose dont le jeune homme aurait envie serait d'une vie normale, dans laquelle les seules préoccupations seraient celles des jeunes de son âge : les amis, les filles, la fête et, bien entendu, les études.

Mais il ne se faisait pas trop de soucis pour ce dernier point. Le jeune homme avait appris à plaider différentes causes durant cette période, et il s'était alors trouvé une voie qui l'avait amené à s'inscrire dans une Faculté de droit, où il étudierait la justice magique, la justice moldue, et où il pourrait apprendre patiemment le métier d'avocat !

La pièce était déjà bien pleine lorsqu'il aperçut Draco Malfoy et ses amis arriver. C'est d'un pas royal qu'il pénétra dans la salle, et le directeur se surpris à penser que oui, il méritait son surnom. Habillé d'un pantalon noir pincé fait sur mesure, ainsi qu'une chemise rouge sombre et d'une cravate légèrement relâché, le contraste avec ses cheveux d'une rare blondeur balayant son visage à la peau pâle était tout simplement sublime, et vu de cette façon, il comprenait pourquoi on disait de lui qu'il était l'exact contraire de Harry Potter.

Le jeune Serpentard se dirigea vers le buffet où il commanda une coupe de Champagne, qui lui fut servi magiquement, et se tourna vers ses amis qui avaient opté pour la même boisson. Ils se mirent alors à observer autour d'eux, et ne pouvaient qu'admettre qu'un travail fantastique avait été fait sur la Grande Salle. La soirée commençait bien, se dit Draco. Théo était, pour sa part, pris d'un étrange pressentiment, mais ses amis se moquèrent gentiment de lui, en mettant en cause une paranoïa dont il était souvent victime.

« - Théo, tu suspectes toujours tout et n'importe quoi…, lança Pansy

- Si vous le dites … Moi ce que je sais, c'est que mes pressentiments se révèlent toujours fondés !

- Arrête ton cinéma, même une fille n'a pas autant d'intuitions à la seconde !, plaisanta Blaise.

- J'avoue que sur ce point, Théodore, tu me bats largement… À croire que c'est moi l'homme, et toi la femme dans ce groupe…, se désola ironiquement Pansy.

- Oh, ça, ce n'est pas totalement faux…, balança une voix que tous avaient reconnu.

- Weasley, que nous vaut ta présence parmi nous ? En plus tu as ramené Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, comme c'est aimable !, ricana Draco.

- Ne te fais pas trop d'espoir, La Fouine, ce n'est pas ta présence que je recherche, mais celle de la bière, nous attendons Harry. Mais étant donné que vous squattez le buffet, on est bien obligé de vous supporter…

- Crois moi Weasmoche, mieux vaut nous que ton ami le Sauveur qui se croit au dessus de tout depuis qu'il a gagné cette fichue guerre !

- Toujours à juger sans savoir Malfoy, n'est-ce pas ?, intervint Hemione.

- Toujours à penser tout savoir, Granger, non ? Ton amitié pour Potter te bouche vraiment les yeux, moi qui te pensais intelligente …»

Mais Draco n'entendit jamais la réponse de la Gryffondor. Ledit Potter venait de faire son entrée dans la Grande Salle, au bras d'une Ginny Weasley rayonnante et fière d'être aux côtés de son cavalier.

L'effet qu'avait créé Draco avec la superbe de son entrée, s'effaça aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Tous les élèves présents s'accordaient à penser que le Survivant n'avait jamais paru si beau que ce soir, et ce dernier sut alors qu'il avait accompli un des objectifs qu'il s'était fixé avant de descendre au bal de fin d'année.

Il parcouru la salle d'un regard, et aperçut, ses deux amis Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley, aux côtés de Parkinson, Nott, Zabini et Malfoy… Malfoy qui le regardait d'un air surpris et subjugué. Harry lui fit alors un sourire moqueur, et les yeux de Draco changèrent totalement d'expression pour lui lancer des sorts mortels.

En effet, la pensée de Draco avait pendant un court instant rejoint celle des élèves présents, et Draco, une fois redescendu sur terre par le regard du Survivant, n'en était que plus énervé, et son humeur conquérante devint colérique et exécrable.

Harry et Ginny rejoignirent leurs amis au buffet, en ignorant totalement le groupe de Serpentard, et leur Prince s'en offusqua, par principe, sous l'œil perplexe d'Hermione, et suspicieux de Pansy.

« - Et bien Potter, on se croit tellement supérieur aux autres qu'on ignore ses semblables ?

- Mes semblables ?, interrogea le Gryffondor. Oh pardon Malfoy, tu parlais de toi… Je ne pouvais pas comprendre.

- Qu'est-ce que je vous avais dit ?, s'exclama Draco à l'intention de son entourage, tout en fixant Potter dans les yeux. Il se croit tellement important qu'il en oublie qui il est…

- Désolé Malfoy, j'ai pensé que cela te ferait plaisir que je clame haut et fort que nous sommes différents, étant donné que c'est toi qui le crie sur tous les toits depuis la première année… »

Harry ne laissa pas le temps à Draco de répliquer, qu'il alla avec ses amis rejoindre leurs camarades de dortoirs qui s'étaient installés à une table dans un coin de la Salle.

« - Draco, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ? Tu ne pouvais pas faire comme tout le monde et profiter de cette soirée tranquillement, au lieu d'aller chercher l'engueulade avec Pote Potter ?

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'il m'a pris ma place de Prince de Poudlard qu'il doit me reléguer au rang de sujet ! On n'ignore pas un Malfoy de cette façon, surtout quand il est votre ennemi ! », déclara Draco, absolument furieux, et surtout très vexé que Potter ne le considère même plus digne d'être son ennemi intime.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu, et je l'espère à bientôt ! Toute critique constructive ou même un simple avis sont les bienvenus ! Je précise que je répondrais aux reviews, et que ces réponses seront publiées à la fin des chapitres suivants, je prends pour modèle le système de Pil', et d'autres auteurs encore !_

_Pil', comme je te l'avais dit, j'ai décidé d'écrire ce défi que je t'avais lancé, et que je t'avais proposé d'écrire avec Gin... que tu as refusé, tu avais tes raisons. Mais je te dis merci, car grâce à toi je prends un réel plaisir à l'écrire, et j'espère que tu ressentiras tout autant de plaisir à le lire._

_Gin, si tu passes par là... On devait écrire ceci à deux, j'ai décidé de l'écrire seule... tu en connais les raisons. Si jamais tu décides de la lire entière, j'espère sincèrement que tu y prendras plaisir._

_À très bientôt, j'espère ! .  
Kaatagena..  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_Ceci est une fic légère, l'intrigue se concentrera essentiellement autour du couple. J'ai en tête la trame de presque la totalité de l'histoire, et je pense qu'elle sera faite d'entre cinq et dix chapitres environ.  
_

_La fréquence de publication sera assez aléatoire, je ne peux pas vous promettre de poster très régulièrement, même si je vais faire tout mon possible.  
_

_Bien entendu, les personnages sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling et par conséquent ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas... enfin pas pour les premiers chapitres en tout cas. Car un personnage sorti tout droit de mon imagination fera une apparition plus tard._

_  
***_

_Hello Hello... Me revoici avec avec la suite ! Je m'excuse de ce retard, mais j'ai eu les rattrapages de mes partiels ( d'ailleurs j'ai mon année \o/ ) et une vie mouvementée par la suite... problèmes personnels, fêtes, enfin... une fin d'année dans toute sa splendeur. Bref, ne nous étalons pas sur le sujet, puisque ça n'intéresse personne ahah._

_Voici donc le second chapitre... Que je trouve personnellement assez cours. Il devait être plus long, mais finalement, après l'écriture de la dernière phrase, que je trouvais être une phrase de fin de chapitre, j'ai décidé de le laisser tel quel et d'en faire, en quelque sorte, un chapitre de... transition, centré principalement sur Draco._

_Les prochains chapitres devraient donc être plus long, je m'excuse donc pour celui-ci, et espère quand même que vous l'apprécierez..._

_Enjoy !_

_

* * *

  
_

Chapitre 2

Dans la Grande Salle, l'ambiance était au rendez-vous. La plupart des élèves avaient un peu bu et on dansait, on s'amusait et on parlait avec beaucoup d'animation. Il était minuit passé, et les professeurs s'étaient donné rendez-vous dans le bureau du Directeur, d'autres étaient partis rejoindre les bras de Morphée.

Ils étaient pour la plupart satisfaits du déroulement de la soirée, même s'ils étaient conscients que celle-ci était loin d'être achevée, ils avaient confiance en leurs élèves et tous étaient persuadés qu'elle se finirait aussi bien qu'elle avait commencé ; mis à part, bien entendu, le professeur Snape, qui pensait que c'était de la folie de laisser ces jeunes irresponsables sans surveillance.

Le professeur Dumbledore était très heureux de voir le bonheur rayonner sur le visage de son protégé et se félicitait de l'idée qu'il avait eue en organisant cette soirée.

Protégé qui, à l'heure actuelle, était quelque peu éméché. Entouré de ses amis, il cherchait des yeux la sœur de son meilleur ami, tout en rigolant de la vaine dispute entre Seamus et Dean qui concernait un passionnant sujet, à savoir lequel des deux arriveraient le premier à mettre Lavande Brown dans leur lit ce soir. Ce que Dean ne savait pas, c'est que cela faisait un peu plus d'un mois qu'elle se retrouvait régulièrement dans les bras de Seamus, et que donc son pari était gagné d'avance.

Harry trouva Ginny en train de danser langoureusement avec Hermione sur un air plutôt rythmé. Il traversa donc la salle en direction de sa petite amie mais durant son trajet, il sentit plus qu'il ne vit un regard le brûler. Il se retourna instinctivement et aperçu Draco Malfoy à l'opposé le regarder d'un air jaloux et meurtrier. Décidant de ne pas en faire de cas, il continua son chemin.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il surprenait son ennemi le foudroyer du regard de cette façon. Son ennemi… il ne savait plus vraiment s'il devait le considérer comme tel, car aujourd'hui il ne ressentait plus d'animosité à son égard. Certes il n'avait pas une place primordiale dans son cœur, mais depuis la mort de Voldemort, il n'avait plus envie de se battre continuellement contre quelqu'un. Et il se désolait que Malfoy ne le comprenait pas de cette façon.

Bien qu'il n'ait jamais cherché à être son ami, il aurait aimé qu'ils se traitent comme deux connaissances, ou du moins qu'ils arrêtent de se tirer continuellement dans les pattes. Mais le blond voyait ceci comme une preuve flagrante que le Survivant ne portait plus d'attention à personne, se réservant ce privilège.

Ce qui était faux, bien entendu. Harry redoutait déjà son entrée en faculté, il avait peur de n'être pas considéré comme un étudiant « normal », il craignait d'être favorisé, et de se faire détester des élèves de sa promotion.

Alors Harry avait décidé d'ignorer le Prince de Serpentard. Ce qui avait été d'autant plus mal pris par Malfoy. Pourtant, il avait pu constater que ses amis avaient compris, eux, et qu'ils essayaient de le ramener à la raison.

La semaine précédente, c'était un Zabini affreusement gêné qui était venu s'excuser du comportement du blond, celui-ci ayant essayé de draguer Ginny Weasley juste pour que le Gryffondor soit blessé dans son orgueil. Bien évidemment, Harry avait compris et l'avait fait comprendre au brun, mais il l'avait tout de même prévenu que la prochaine fois que cela se produirait, il irait remettre lui-même les pièces de son cerveau en place à l'héritier Malfoy.

Mais le Gryffondor se posait inlassablement la même question. Pourquoi le Serpentard essayait tant d'attirer son attention ? Pourquoi voulait-il continuer à se battre de cette façon ? N'avait-il pas connu assez de batailles pendant la guerre, qu'il avait besoin de les perpétuer en temps de paix ? N'aurait-il pas dû être heureux qu'Harry ne le cherche plus pour le rabaisser plus bas que terre et lui arracher son orgueil et sa fierté ?

C'est sur ces pensées qu'Harry rejoignît Ginny, et faisant fi du regard qui pesait encore sur lui, il se plaça devant elle, une main sur la taille, l'autre au milieu du dos de la jeune fille, tandis qu'elle noua ses doigts sur sa nuque et dans ses cheveux. Il l'embrassa langoureusement tout en dansant d'une façon sensuelle. Ginny avait l'air ravie, tandis que beaucoup de personnes se mirent à la détester, rendant le Sauveur encore plus inaccessible.

Draco le détesta pour ça, ne ratant pas une miette du fabuleux spectacle qui se déroulait devant lui. Potter avait cette façon de faire plier les gens d'admiration. Il lui avait volé sa faculté, sa spécialité, le petit truc en plus qui faisait de lui ce qu'il était. Il était devenu aussi commun que les gens qui l'entouraient, et devenait à la portée de tout le monde.

Aujourd'hui, il n'était plus spécial pour personne, et alors qu'avant il se considérait comme particulier pour Potter, ce dernier l'avait privé de ça également.

Bien sûr il avait ses amis, mais c'était différent. Ils le considéraient comme son égal, spécial, oui, mais ni plus ni moins qu'un autre de leur bande. Ce que Draco voulait, lui, c'était recevoir des sentiments uniques, représenter quelque chose de particulier pour quelqu'un. Et à ce moment précis, en regardant Potter embrasser sa rousse, il voulait que le brun ouvre les yeux, le regarde haineusement tout en continuant son activité, puis qu'il s'arrache à ses lèvres pour venir le provoquer, l'insulter, lui lancer des sorts et peut-être même le frapper. Alors là, il se sentirait important. Et peut-être que là, il pourrait passer outre sa haine pour continuer sa vie et avoir d'autres pensées que celles qui consistaient à trouver des plans pour ramener les yeux trop verts de Potter sur lui.

« - Tu me fais peur Draco… », Chuchota Pansy en s'asseyant près de son ami. Elle avait délaissé l'élu de son cœur, qui s'amusait maintenant avec ses camarades, quand elle avait aperçu l'héritier Malfoy observer l'Elu d'un air qui ne lui disait rien de bon.

« - Pardon ?, répondit celui-ci.

- Tu as très bien entendu, j'ai peur pour toi Draco…

- Et puis-je savoir ce qui t'effraie à ce point là ?, demanda Draco, tout en continuant d'observer le Sauveur.

- Et bien, ce que tu es en train de faire, par exemple. Et ce que j'imagine qu'il se passe dans ta tête.

- Pansy, enfin ! Je ne fais rien d'autre qu'observer tous ces ploucs qui dansent !

- Non Draco, tu observes Potter qui danse, tu observes Potter qui chauffe sa copine, tu observes Potter vivre la vie qu'il a mérité après cette putain de guerre, tu rumines tes plans de vengeance, vengeance qui n'a d'ailleurs aucun sens !

- On peut savoir de quoi tu te mêles ? , la questionna t-il en se détournant de Potter pour fixer son amie droit dans les yeux.

- Tu es mon ami Draco !

- Et alors ?

- Et alors c'est normal que j'essaie de te faire comprendre que ton attitude n'a aucun sens !

- Mon attitude comme tu dis ne regarde que moi et…

- Et elle te blesse ! Tes pensées te blessent ! Regarde-toi ! Quelques mois que la paix est là, elle nous entoure, mais tu t'en prives ! Tu t'en prives en continuant une guerre d'enfant pourri gâté qui n'a plus lieu d'être !

- Il a commencé !

- Il est passé à autre chose, lui !

- ET IL N'EN AVAIT PAS LE DROIT ! »

Ce fût le silence aux alentours de sa table qui accueillit cet éclat d'humeur, inhabituel chez le Prince des Serpentard. Se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de faire, il regarda autour de lui défiant quiconque de commenter ce qu'il venait de se produire.

Son regard se posa, encore une fois, sur Potter, qu'il aperçut en train de le regarder, un air de regret peint sur son visage, mais qui s'effaça vite pour reporter toute son attention sur la rouquine occupée à faire il-ne-savait-quoi dans le cou de son petit-ami. Il baissa alors la tête, dépité, se demandant ce qui lui avait pris de s'énerver de la sorte, et essaya de se détendre en massant ses tempes et sa nuque.

Pansy l'enlaça, de façon à montrer à son meilleur ami que même si elle ne comprenait pas, elle était à ses côtés, et qu'il pouvait lui parler, en toute confiance.

« - Draco… qu'est-ce qu'il se passe en toi… ?

- Je pense que je suis en train de devenir fou…

- Ne dis pas ça… »

Le Serpentard ne répondit pas à son ami, se contentant d'apprécier la douce caresse apaisante qu'elle lui procurait dans le dos. En essayant de se reconstruire un masque d'impassibilité, il repensa alors à toutes ces années passées à Poudlard.

Il se revit le premier soir, tendant la main à un jeune garçon aux yeux verts et aux cheveux noir indomptables. Puis il revit les joutes verbales dans les couloirs, les duels, les bagarres, les mauvais coups. Puis il se revit, sur le champ de bataille, à se battre, et en observant Potter, tiraillé entre l'envie qu'il souffre autant qu'il souffrait de n'avoir plus rien, et l'envie de le voir survivre, triompher.

Puis il se revit, à la dernière rentrée, détestant Potter de l'avoir sauvé puisqu'il était adulé pour ça. Il réfléchissait à la haine qui se propageait en lui et qui n'avait jamais été si forte. Il essayait d'analyser ce sentiment de jalousie en voyant son ennemi si entouré, si choyé, protégé par tant d'amour et de bons sentiments. Alors qu'il avait tout perdu, et qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé que ça le rongerait autant.

C'est alors qu'il prit conscience qu'en pensant à ces années d'adolescence, la chose la plus importante qu'il retenait n'était ni ses années d'études en elles-mêmes, ni son rôle au sein de la résistance et le danger qu'il avait encouru, ni la perte des êtres chers, mais Harry Potter. Et il commença à se rendre compte que contrairement à Potter, lui ne pourrait sans doute jamais passer à autre chose.

La haine qu'il éprouvait alors matérialisa en lui un sentiment plus sombre, plus vicieux encore. Sentiment qu'il étouffa. Draco Malfoy n'avait jamais aimé ni supporté les regrets.

* * *

**_Cricket32 : _**_Merci pour cet unique encouragement, et j'espère que tu continueras et apprécieras la suite de cette fic !_

_**Merci également aux lecteurs qui ont lu mais n'ont pas laissé de reviews.**_

_À très vite, pour un chapitre plus long, et dans lequel l'histoire commencera véritablement !_

_Merci à tous._

_Kaatagena.._


End file.
